New Teacher
by Nicky'zGurl05
Summary: How will Lauren react when a new teacher comes to school and tries to reunite her past relationship with her boy friend Harry? (Kevin and Milton were never fired)


"New Teacher"

Summary: How will Lauren react when a new teacher comes to school and tries to reunite her past relationship with her boy friend Harry? (Kevin and Milton were never fired)

Disclaimer: All these character belong to DEK except for the ones I made!

Chap. 1: She Arrives

Louisa: Steven Ms. Pattsle is here for the interview. Should I send her in?

Steven: Yes. (After she enters and takes a seat) Hi you must be Lynn Pattsle. Im Steven Harper the principal, its nice to meet you. (extends his hand to shake her hand)

Lynn: Its nice to meet you to. 

After interviewing Lynn Pattsle, Steven hired her as the new calculus teacher. 

Steven: Louisa who has a free period right now?

Louisa: (replied over the intercom) Umm.. Lets see….. Harry. You want me to get him?

Steven: Would you please? Thank you Louisa. 

A couple minutes later Harry appeared in his office.

Harry: What did I do now?

Steven: Harry you didn't do anything I just need you to show Ms. Pattsle around the school and to her new classroom. She's the new calculus teacher in room 306.

Harry: Alright. 

Lynn: Hi Harry. 

Harry: (just realizing its his former girlfriend of 2 years) Lynn wh-what are you doing here?

Lynn: Well im here to teach. 

Harry: Well no shit! But why here?

Lynn: (Walking up to Harry and pulling on his tie) Well why not?

Harry: (Stepping away from her) Lynn its over. It's been over for a couple of years now.

Lynn: It doesn't have to be though.

Before Harry could react Lynn stepped up to him and kissed him on the lips.

Harry: (dazed and confused.) Lynn what are you doing?

Lynn: Well Harry I think that was a kiss. Should I do it again?

Harry: NO! It's over. That's it I'm outta here! Find sum one else to show you where your class and other stuff is! 

Before she could reply he turned and walked away. Lynn just stood there shocked and confused. She knew she would win him back. Jenna witnessed the whole thing and came over.

Jenna: Hi I'm Jenna Miller. I witnessed that whole incident. Former boyfriend?

Lynn: Ya I cant believe what he did. One day I caught him wit sum1 else and I told him I could get passed it but he just left. (lying straight through her teeth.) I thought he would be happy to get back wit me but he isn't!

Jenna: Well he is dating sum1 else. Her names Lauren Davis. I could help you get him back……. (evil smirk on her face)

Lynn: That would be great. Would you really? I mean you don't even no me and your willing to help me?

Jenna: Your right I don't know you but I would help anyone to get Harry away from that BITCH! (pointing at Lauren)

Lynn: That's her! Wow what does he see in her!

Jenna: I don't know. Well lets go ill show you around and we can come up wit a plan! 

They left in head of Lynns classroom. After his confrontation with Lynn Harry had to tell Lauren what happened before it got out of hand. He headed for Lauren's class knowing she had a free. When he approached the door he noticed Lauren just sitting down and pulling out her grade book.

Harry: Hey.

Lauren: Hey whats up?

Harry: Ummmm… well there was sort of an incident this morning.

Lauren: Harry what happened?

Harry: Lauren let me tell you the whole story and don't interrupt cause it will all come together at the end…. Okay?

Lauren: Okay I promise.

Harry: Well it started while I was in college. There was this girl I was datin her name was Lynn Pattsle. Well at our 2 year anniversary I walked into my apartment knowing she would be there and I heard a noise coming from the bedroom. That day I wasn't supposed to get back to my place until a couple of hours later cause of work but I got early since it was our anniversary and all. I walked into the bedroom thinking she was settin sumthin up for that night and I would sneak up on her cause she was probably busy and all and have sum fun when she jumped. Well when I walked in I noticed she was busy but wit not what I thought she was busy wit. It was more of a who. When they heard me come in they looked and Lynn screamed. Then said 'I thought you weren't gonna be home till 7!' well I told her I got off early to be wit her. Then I noticed my brother getting out of the bed. Well I through them both out and told them to stay out of my life for ever and I never wanted to see them again. Then today Lynn shows up here as the new teacher and I asked her why she was here to teach here, and she said that she was here to get back wit me and then she approached me and kissed me. I pushed her off and told her it was over for good and I left. Nothing happened Lauren as soon as she touched my lips I pushed away. I swear Lauren.

Lauren: (stood up quickly wrapped Harry in her arms) I belive you Harry. I'm glad you came to me to tell so I didn't get all pissed and stuff. Im mad at her not at you. 

Harry: Lauren im soooo sorry. 

Lauren: It's okay Harry. (Lauren let go of him and kissed him on the head) I love you Harry and nothing will come between us!

Harry: I love you to Lauren!

Just outside Jenna and Lynn were watching the whole thing. 

Lynn: (pretending to be sad) He always told me that he loved me and he would never do anything to hurt me!

Jenna: Don't worry you'll get him back, I'll make sure. 

Lynn: We better get goin I think their comin out.

Jenna: Alrite lets go. 

At lunch Lauren had told him before that she would be a few minutes late to lunch. Harry sat on the couch talking to Kevin about the whole story then Lynn and Jenna walked in. 

Kevin: Is that her?

Harry: Ya that's her.

Kevin: Great shes talkin and hangin wit Jenna that's not a good sign.

Harry: What am I supposed to do? I'm still hurt from what she did to me and ihave appsolutely no feelings for her but it hurt that she did that to me. Ya know what I'm sayin?

Kevin: I understand exactly where your comin from. Tell me this whats your future wit Lauren?

Harry: I love her sooo much and I can see us growing old together and having kids. Actually I havent told anyone yet but I think I'm gonna propose to her. I really want to spend the rest of my life with her. She's the best thing that ever happened to me.

Kevin: Go for it! When you gonna get the ring?

Harry: I already got it! (pulling out a ring box with a really beautiful ring in it)

Kevin: When ya gonna do it?

Harry: As soon as she walks in! 

Just then Lauren walked in talking and laughing with Marilyn. Harry got out of his seat, Kevin patted him on the back as he walked over to Lauren.

Harry: Lauren can I talk to you for a moment?

Lauren: Sure. 

They walked over to the couch and before Lauren sat down Harry got down on one knee and pulled out the box.

Harry: Lauren we've been dating for a year now and I love you with all my heart and I know you do to. I want to grow old with you have children with you Lauren not anybody else. You're the best thing that's ever came into my life and I never want you to go. I love you Lauren! Will you marry me?

Jenna and Lynn were in complete shock. Steven and Scott had walked in, in the middle of Harry and everyone was silent waiting for Lauren's response.

Lauren: I love you to Harry. You're the best thing in my life and I never want to lose you so yes I will marry you Harry!

Harry slid the ring on her finger and stood up, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips. Everyone except Jenna and Lynn clapped. After there kiss everyone congratulated them.

The next day Lynn and Jenna had formed a plan to get Harry back. They would start it as soon as he walked into the lounge. Just as Harry walked in Jenna and Lynn were finished setting up the camara.

Jenna: Hey Harry wats up?

Harry: Not much u?

Jenna: Same old. Congrats on you and Lauren. I didn't get a chance yesterday. 

Harry: Thanx.

Jenna got up and left the lounge while Lynn walked in. Jenna went to go find Lauren and make sure she didn't go into the lounge. They wanted to humilate her and they had a better idea then to let her walk in on them. Meanwhile in the lounge……

Lynn: Hey Harry.

Harry: Uhhh hi Lynn. Well I gotta get goin bye.

Lynn: Harry don't worry I wont do anything. Your gonna get married. Were gonna be working in the same building so we have to get along right? I hope you know that I'm sorry what happened before.

Harry: Fine what eva. 

Lynn got a cup of coffee and walked over and sat across from Harry at the table. As Harry put his mug in the sink and washed it out Lynn got up turned the camara on and walked over to Harry wrapped her arms around him. Then turned him around and started to make out with him. Harry was shocked at this. Then he tried to push Lynn off him but couldn't. Finally managing to get her off it was to late. Lauren walked in as Harry pushed her off, but before she said anything Harry was already screaming.

Harry: What the hell were you thinking? Huh? I'm getting married to a great women and your not gonna ruin it. Its over for us! Its been over for 5 years. You slept with my brother and broke my heart. But I'm glad its over cause Lauren is way better than you ever could be! Stay the hell away from me and Lauren! 

Harry turned around to find Lauren standing there. 

Harry: Lauren how long have you been there?

Lauren: Don't worry Harry I saw what she did. I know you had nothing to do with it. What you said, saw what she did, everything. Also that's she taping it. 

Harry: What?

Harry saw the camara Lauren pointed out took the tape and broke it. Then went over to Lauren kissed her and they walked out. Lynn was close behind. Out in the hall Lynn grabbed Lauren's shoulder turned her around and punched her across the face.

Lauren: BITCH!!!!

All the students turned to see what was happening. Lauren grabbed Lynn and threw her into the lockers than punched her in the face. Lynn grabbed Lauren by the shirt and kneed her in the stomach. Lauren stumbled back some than charged at Lynn taking her out. Harry jumped in and tried to pull them apart but was failin miserably. Scott and Steven walked out and noticed it. Steven rushed over and grabbed Lynn off of Lauren. Lauren jumped up quickly and went after Lynn but Harry grabbed her. Steven and Harry held the two women off each other.

Steven: What is going on here! Both of you in my office now!!

As they sat in his office. Harry between them making sure no one went after each other. 

Steven: Who would care to explain?

Lauren explained everything. From Harry and Lynn dating to what just happened. 

Lynn: She came after of me first

Lauren: That's bullshit! She hit me first.

They yelled back and forth. Scott walked in and whispered something in Steven's ear then Steven nodded and Scott turned around and left.

Steven: LADIES WOULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!! Thank you. Now we have witnesses who say that Lynn started first and Lauren acted in self defense. Would like to tell us what really happened?

She didn't reply just pulled out a knife and went after Lauren but Harry saw it and tackled Lauren to the floor. Scott jumped on Lynn and she dropped the knife. Louisa saw the whole thing happen and called the police. Scott held Lynn and Harry held Lauren and comforted her. After Lynn was arrested and statements were takin Harry and Lauren left and went home.

Epilogue:

Lynn Pattsle was arrested and charged with Assault and Battery, Carrying a Deadly Weapon with Attention to Hurt, and Attempted Murder. She was sentenced to 25 years in prison. A year later Harry and Lauren were married and went to Aruba for there honneymoon. They bought a beautiful house and Lauren is 6 months pregnate.

THANX! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ~LEANN~


End file.
